


Ты мой волк

by Chatskaja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatskaja/pseuds/Chatskaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Так любят. И помоги им небо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты мой волк

**_Marek Iwaszkiewicz_** – _**A Miserable Heart**_.  
 _ **Ólafur Arnalds**_ _**(feat. Arnór Dan)**_ – _**So Close**_.

Вокруг слишком много тишины.

Слишком много напряжения и неподвижности. Это практически уничтожает. Размазывает ровным слоем по земле, мокрой от дождя, и это такое огромное, что постепенно проваливается в тебя самого. Просачивается через поры в коже и высасывает последние силы, разбавляя ими густой запах гари, въевшийся в каждый квадратный сантиметр воздуха.

Даже здесь, в лесу.

Дерек не может заставить себя оторвать взгляд от раскинувшегося внизу города. От того, что от него осталось. Бейкон-Хиллз был когда-то уютным, родным, практически живым организмом, кишащим людьми, пульсирующий жизнью, как сердце. Теперь Бейкон-Хиллз - это разлом. Клоака, наполненная дымом и копотью. Кровью. Болью.

И сил больше нет. 

Он медленно закрывает глаза. 

Чувствует дождевые капли по своему лицу и живого Стайлза рядом с собой. Единственное живое, что осталось от этого места. Сидит на размякшей земле, совсем близко, уперевшись локтями в разведённые колени, стиснув ледяными пальцами волосы на затылке, исходя обречённой тоской. Глядя на разруху внизу. Вдыхая запах мёртвого города.

Всё кончено. Заканчивается прямо здесь, прямо сейчас.

Они умирают.

Они вдвоём. 

Остались вдвоём. Какая ирония. Какой фарс. Какая больная, убийственно-горькая романтика. Романтика, в которой остались только стиснутые зубы, глубокие раны на теле и бессилие. Больше ничего.

Гарь. Пустота.

Дерек закрывает глаза.

…- _Что ты творишь_?

\- _Не дёр’айшя иначе вш’ё испортиш'ь_.

 _Стайлз шепелявит, потому что в зубах зажата кисточка, выпачканная в ярко-зелёной краске_. _Второй такой же он орудует где-то в районе живота, отчего по телу растекаются прохладные мурашки_. _Прохлада пряная, сладкая_. _Теряется в ощущении распластанной по груди ладони и тепла от скрюченного рядом на постели тела_. 

_Дерек заводит руки за голову и покорно ждёт, пока осторожные скользящие движения кисти ласкают кожу_. _Он смотрит на склонившееся к его животу лицо, прищурив глаза от яркого солнца из открытого окна, и чувствует, как уголки губ приподнимаются в улыбке_. _Когда это произошло впервые, он очень удивился. Он давно не улыбался… просто так_.

 _В комнате Стилински пахнет пиццей, которую они закинули в духовку полчаса назад, красками и Стайлзом_. _Стайлз - смесь чего-то порочно-невинного и нелепо-прекрасного_. _Идиотски-неграциозного и пугающе-влекущего_. _Даже когда он сидит рядом, сосредоточенно что-то вырисовывая на коже своего волка, кажется что он вот-вот навернётся_. _Просто окажется на полу, перекособоченный и очень этим удивлённый_.

 _Его глаза тёпло-медовые, как мягкий ирис_. _Он закусил кончик языка от старания, и теперь Дерек улыбается по-настоящему_. _Непривычные крохи эмоций, от которых не просто голова кругом - от которых словно бы весь мир с ног на голову_. _И после всего, что было, это кажется нереальным_.

 _После Кейт_. _После стольких поражений, что хочется найти и отмудохать свою грёбаную судьбу за это_. _После событий, от которых кажется, будто вот-вот земля уйдёт из-под ног_. _После смерти Пейдж_. _После предательства Питера_. _После потерянного статуса Альфы_. _После смерти Эрики, Бойда, бог знает после скольких ударов прямо в морду, прямо под дых, прямо в сердце - всё становится **на место**_. 

_Всё застывает и держится в неловких, но крепких руках этого мальчишки с непослушными вихрами, торчащими в разные стороны после рук Дерека_. _С крепкими засосами на тонкой жилистой шее, глядя на которые рот наполняется слюной_. _С хрупкими на вид рёбрами, выпирающими от этой нереальной, кажется, позы_.

 _Как ты умудряешься завязываться в такие узлы, с улыбкой говорит Дерек_. _Как ты ещё не научился выворачиваться наизнанку, или я не знаю_. _Шёл бы в дю-Солей_.

 _Он протягивает одну руку и гладит Стайлза по выгнутой горячей спине, на которую падают косые лучи дневного солнца_. _По костяшкам пальцев тут же скачут солнечные зайчики_.

\- _Не жамолчишь_ \- _наришую на твоём шошке член_. 

_Дерек качает головой, вздыхая_. _От этого по боку тут же скользит холодная капля, впитываясь в простыню_. 

\- _О, не-ет_! - _вопит Стилински, выпуская изо рта кисточку_.

\- _О, да_ , - _с облегчением выдыхает Дерек, потягиваясь сладко хрустнувшим затёкшим телом и приподнимая голову, чтобы оценить масштабы катастрофы_. 

_От художеств Стайлза ему становится… как-то странно внутри_. 

_Хочется рассмеяться, или что-то в этом роде_. _Вокруг пупка гадёныш умудрился нарисовать ярко-зелёный трискелион, рядом - косую собачью морду, а где-то на рёбрах, слева, оранжевое животное, отдалённо напоминающее лису_. _Как раз с ней и был непорядок - краска потекла и животное осталось практически без головы_.

 _Дерек поднимает взгляд на кусающего в ожидании губу Стайлза_. _Видимо, улыбка всё-таки прорывается сквозь напускную серьёзность, потому что в глазах мальчишки вспыхивает довольный огонёк_. _На кончике его ненормального носа - мазок зелёной краски_.

\- _Вы только посмотрите_. _Почему собака зелёная_?

\- _Это волк, Дерек_ , - _возмущённо заявляет он_. _А Дереку всё равно_.

 _Настолько плевать, что он протягивает руку, касаясь мокрой зелени на носу Стайлза, размазывая ещё и по щеке, оглаживая скулу и зарываясь в волосы на затылке_. _Тот замирает, как зверёк, и смотрит прямо в глаза, криво, но мягко улыбаясь_. _Видно, как пульсирующие зрачки расширяются, а кончик языка уже чертит на губе влажный след_.

\- _Прекрасный волк_ , - _тихо хвалит Дерек, глядя на своего человека_. _Его человек_. _Его безумное волчье счастье_.

\- _Согласен_ , - _выдыхает Стайлз еле слышно_. _Подаётся вперёд и целует прямо в губы_. _Мокро и свежо_.

 _Дерек открывает рот, с ходу встречая влажный язык и прихватывая его зубами_. _От Стайлза пахнет краской, а вкус у него домашний, такой же горячий, как и гладкая кожа в россыпи родинок_. _Он весь домашний_. _Сопит ему в щёку и будто бы мурлычет прямо в губы_. _Торопливые руки с длинными пальцами жадно оглаживают широкие плечи_. _Стайлз улыбается_. 

_Ненормальный_.

 _Дерек тащит его на себя так, что молодое тело тут же вымазывается в зелёно-оранжевом, оседлывая волчьи бёдра_. _Баночка с краской давит куда-то в бок, и приходится оторвать руку от лица мальчишки, чтобы взять эту баночку в ладонь_. _Оторваться от торопливых губ_. _От быстрых выдохов на своём лице Дерек перебарывает желание приоткрыть рот и лизнуть этот воздух_. _Он опускает в краску пальцы, а затем ведёт ими по щеке Стилински - тут же широко улыбающегося этой идее, - оставляя на коже три длинные полоски, сливающиеся в одну_. _Краска жидкая, стекает по подбородку на шею, падает кляксами на волчью грудь_.

\- _И это **я** идиот_, - _смеётся Стайлз, размазывая кляксы ладонями_. _А затем притягивая к себе Дерека, обхватывая его шею_. - _Иди сюда, волче_.

 _Дерек резко садится на постели_. _Баночка летит на пол, когда он впивается губами в пылающий рот_. _Поцелуи бешеные, нетерпеливые, глубокие до самой души_. _Почти болезненные_. _Стайлз обхватывает Дерека ногами в серых домашних штанах за талию и прижимается голым животом к твёрдому животу_.

\- _Ты мой волк_ , - _шепчет он, не отрывая губ_. _Пальцы зарываются в волосы, царапают загривок и Дерек возбуждённо рычит_. - _Ты мой Дерек_.

 _Комната наполняется запахом подгоревшей пиццы, возбуждения и отрывистыми стонами_ …

Где-то громко переламывается ветка и кричит птица.

Дерек открывает глаза. Стайлз рывком поднимает голову.

Дождь не утихает - лупит по их плечам, а шквальный ветер рвёт мокрые волосы, то бросая их на лоб, то сдувая назад. Гнильё, в котором они оказались по самые плечи. Оно затягивает. Глубже. И глубже.

\- Они здесь?

Голос Стайлза лишён любых эмоций. Дерек переводит взгляд с разрушенного города, смотрит на бледное лицо и глубокие синяки под глазами. В потемневших радужках страх, но настолько глубоко, что его просто не заметно за стеной дождя и плёнкой упрямой решимости.

\- Ещё нет, - они молчат несколько секунд, глядя друг на друга. - Ты уверен, Стайлз?

\- Я всё ещё хочу, чтобы ты ушёл, Дерек, - хрипит он. - А я не уйду. Они взяли мой след. Они не оставят меня, я не могу привести их к отцу. Отец - это всё, что у меня есть, и он будет жить, - сглатывает. - Я так решил.

Дерек чувствует, что ему не хватает дыхания, но сил нет даже на глубокий вдох. Его ноги практически не ощущаются после длительного бега. Они дрожат даже если не двигаться. Как и руки. Как и всё тело.

Слабость. Бессилие.

\- Пожалуйста, проваливай, Дерек. Пожалуйста, - губы Стайлза начинают дрожать. - Я прошу. Можешь просто выполнить одну мою сраную просьбу? 

\- Нет.

Стилински жмурит глаза и сжимает кулаки. Он то ли пытается снова взять себя в руки, то ли перебарывает свою злость, которая здесь бесполезна.

\- Ну что ты за мудила, - рычит сломанный голос. - Я прошу. Я же прошу тебя.

Дерек протягивает руку и зарывается в волосы на его затылке. Привлекает к себе, чувствуя, как продрогшее тело отчаянно жмётся к нему. Как его сухо выворачивает от всхлипа. Как грязные пальцы вцепляются в кожаную куртку и тянут на себя.

\- Господи, я так хочу выть, - глухо шепчет Стайлз. Эти слова окольцовывают и болезненно сжимают сердце. 

Берсерки взяли след.

Берсерки уничтожили Бейкон-Хиллз, уничтожили всё, что Дерек называл своим окружением. Своей прошлой жизнью. Не осталось ничего. И если бы можно было бежать, они бы бежали. Прямо сейчас бежали бы, несмотря на то, что сил не осталось. Больше ни капли, всё выжато. Но след взят, а уйти без следов невозможно.

Как и без Стайлза.

Дерек зарывается губами в мокрые волосы своего человека и смотрит на чёрное затянутое небо. Впервые он жалеет, что у него нет крыльев.

\- Думаешь, ему тоже иногда выть хочется?

\- Кому? - почти бесшумно спрашивает он.

\- Богу.

\- Пошёл он, - Дерек крепче прижимает к себе Стайлза, смаргивая дождевую воду. 

\- Думаю, он давным-давно сорвал себе глотку, - добавляет негромко.

… _он сбивает себе руки до кости_.

 _Просто размахивается и рушит кулак в стену_. _Ещё_. _И ещё_. _Сильно и больно_. _Мышцы гудят от ярости и напряжения_. _Изо рта вырывается рычание, но оно **не такое**_. _Не такое, как было раньше_.

 _И костяшки не заживают_.

 _На каменной стене красные следы_.

 _Пульсирующая в голове кровь глушит любой здравый голос, который где-то там, в глубине мозга, приказывает остановиться_. _Говорит, что это сумасшествие_. _Но ярости слишком много, она слишком огромная, слишком направленная, чтобы проглотить её и просто жить дальше_.

\- _Считаешь, это поможет_?

 _Питер_.

 _Стоит, оперевшись плечом о железную дверь лофта, и покачивает в опущенной руке бокал с виски_. _Заслышав этот голос, тело вбивает кулак в стену с ещё большей силой_. _Кожа лопается ещё в одном месте, и кровь стекает по сжатым пальцам_.

\- _Это **не** поможет, Дерек_. _Успокойся, хватит разводить шум_. 

_Дерек резко поворачивает голову, обнажая человеческие клыки_. _Питер смотрит, не мигая_. _Он не приподнимает бровь, не острит, просто смотрит, и его пальцы сильнее сжимают стеклянный ободок рокса_.

\- _Мы в заднице_ , - _говорит он_. - _Не делай данную ситуацию ещё более драматичной_. 

\- _Пошёл вон_ , - _рычит Дерек_.

 _Разворачивается и наносит ещё несколько ударов в тот момент, когда железная дверь с грохотом отъезжает в сторону, заставляя Питера встать ровно_.

 _В лофт залетает Стилински в красной и какой-то перекошенной байке, явно надетой второпях_. _Запыхавшийся, словно мчал из Лос-Анджелеса_. _Его распахнутые глазищи тут же находят Дерека, и он дважды едва не наворачивается - сначала на ступеньках, а затем о ножку чайного столика, - пока подбегает и хватается за бицепс своего волка_. _Тянет на себя, бормоча какую-то несусветицу_.

 _Тот сразу же застывает, несколько секунд сверля Стайлза злым взглядом_.

\- _**Ты** зачем здесь_?

\- _Питер позвонил_ , - _выдыхает, обхватывает щетинистое лицо_. _Гладит по щекам и подбородку_. _Зелёные стылые глаза смотрят на дядю, который вальяжно взмахивает рукой со стаканом_ :

\- _Если бы я не позвонил, Дерек, ты бы пачкал стену, пока не убился об неё_. 

_Дерек шумно выдыхает через нос, сжимая губы, и отворачивает голову в сторону, лишаясь прикосновений Стайлза_. _Вид этого самодовольного ублюдка у двери вызывает желание тут же впечатать наглую морду в эту самую стену_. _Но горячее тепло его человека успокаивает_.

 _Особенно, когда осторожные ладони гладят дрожащие бицепсы, ныряя к лопаткам_.

\- _Что случилось_? - _Стайлз тяжело дышит, крепко обхватывая напряжённые руки Дерека, прижимая их к туловищу и успокаивающе касаясь вздымающейся спины_. _Дерек негромко рычит на выдохах_. _Его сердце лупит, как ненормальное_. _Кажется, где-то в своих мыслях он всё ещё месит стену лофта_. - _Питер, что произошло_?

- _У него не получилось выпустить когти_ , - _отвечает тот с сарказмом, за которым кроется острое, тяжелое беспокойство_. _Почти незаметное обычно, но не сейчас_. _Он поднимает свой стакан и опрокидывает в рот остатки алкоголя, шумно выдыхая после глотка_. - _Похоже, кто-то окончательно очеловечился, не так ли, племянник_?

 _Вдох застывает в груди Дерека и Стайлз сильнее прижимается к нему_.

\- _О боже мой, Питер, ты не мог бы_ … _просто свали на время, ладно_?

 _Усталый взгляд оборотня полон иронии до краёв_. 

_Питер осознаёт, что происходит_. _Осознаёт, как и каждый из них, потому что несколько дней назад у него самого начало пропадать обоняние_. _Оно просто исчезает, теряется, притупляется, словно рецепторы отказывают_. 

_И это пугает_. _Сильно пугает_.

 _Он раздражённо закатывает глаза, легко сбегая по ступеням и подцепляя куртку, оставшуюся на спинке кресла_.

\- _Не включайте музыку слишком громко, **детки** , и не лазьте в мой бар_, - _бросает он через плечо, а затем грохочет закрывающаяся входная дверь, и лофт погружается в тишину_.

 _Эта не та тишина, в которой хочется нежиться_.

 _Дерек всё ещё смотрит в огромное, расчерченное перепонами, окно и пытается не завыть от раздражающего бессилия_. _Он смотрит на бордовый закатывающийся солнечный шар и чувствует, как горячие руки гладят его по спине_. _Он закрывает глаза и хочет вернуть всё на свои места_.

 _Он ещё не знает, что **всё** больше никогда не станет, как прежде_.

 _Стайлз осторожно целует его в плечо сквозь ткань футболки_. _Водит носом по шее и снова целует, отчего появляется ощущение, что Дерек - идиот_. _Что Стайлз взрослый, спокойный, здравомыслящий_. _А Дерек - полный сорвавшийся придурок_. _Псих_. _Беспомощный слабак_.

 _Но сердце почему-то выравнивает свой ритм, и теперь остаётся только жгучая боль в пальцах_.

\- _Ты не должен был мчаться сюда_.

\- _Ага_ , - _соглашается Стайлз, отстраняясь, глядя в глаза_. _Его человек_. - _Конечно, должен был_. _Мне целый день было херово, Дерек_. _Я думал, бургер попался несвежий, а оно вот оно как_. _Хотя бургер тоже был дерьмовый_. - _Он молчит недолго, а затем улыбка сходит с неуёмных губ_. - _Зачем ты так, волче_?

 _Дерек качает головой и отстраняется, но Стилински не даёт сделать и шагу_. _Вцепляется пальцами в ткань майки и тянет, заглядывая в глаза своими озорными глазищами_.

\- _Дерек, пожалуйста_ , - _говорит с нажимом_. 

_Стайлз хмурится, а глаза улыбаются_. _Они всегда улыбаются_.

 _Когда Дерек выцеловывает кожу на выступающей скуле и впалой щеке_. _Когда они ругаются, и Стайлз орёт, позабыв о том, что перед ним хищник, а хищник этот совсем не хищник рядом с ним_. _Когда он занимается за своим столом, обложившись конспектами, а Дерек сидит на стуле у окна и делает вид, что читает_. _Сам же смотрит на аккуратный профиль и длинные опущенные ресницы_. _Когда Стайлз выгибается под ним так, что упругое тело слегка приподнимает Дерека над кроватью_. _Когда лоб покрыт испариной, а искусанные и зацелованные губы ловят ртом воздух_. _Когда Стайлз выглядит, как затраханная блядь, даже тогда его глаза улыбаются_.

 _Хейл сдаётся_. _Вздыхает и прикрывает веки, касаясь кончиком носа щеки мальчишки_.

 _Они стоят так, пока не успокаиваются, оба_. _Только пальцы болят_. _И не заживают_.

\- _Не делай так больше_ , - _бормочет Стайлз_. - _Это всё охренительно не нравится и мне тоже, но мы что-то придумаем_. _Что-то, кроме разрушения своего жилища, ладно_?

\- _Ладно_ , - _отвечает не Дерек скорее, а то существо в нём, которое согласилось бы с любыми словами Стайлза_. _Которое перерезало бы себе горло, если бы Стайлзу так захотелось_.

 _От его волос пахнет человеческой едой_.

\- _Ужинал_?

- _Как раз заканчивали с отцом_ , - _говорит Стайлз, отстраняясь_. _Аккуратно беря ладони Дерека и поднося к лицу_. _Разбитые костяшки сочатся кровью_. - _Это нужно обработать_. _Идём на кухню_.

\- _Оставь_.

\- _**Дерек**_.

 _Хейл усмехается_.

 _Вот бестолочь_. _Научился этой хейловской интонации, теперь использует её вовсю_. _А Дерек позволяет_. _Точно идиот_.

 _Проходит примерно полчаса, когда они уже сидят за столом, заваленном бинтами, ножницами и какими-то отвратно пахнущими бутылочками с открытыми крышками_. _Стайлз осторожно гладит тонкую полоску бинтов на руках Дерека и мелко целует уголок его губ_. _Взгляд зелёных глаз снова провален в стену напротив, хотя теперь он расслаблен, даже веки слегка прикрыты и время от времени надолго закрываются_.

\- _Теперь я человек_.

 _И получается так горько, что хочется застонать_.

\- _Нет_ , - _улыбается Стилински_. _Прижимается лбом к его лбу, смотрит долго и мягко_. - _Ты - **мой волк**_.

 _И у Дерека действительно что-то громко стонет в глубине души_. _Сам он не издаёт ни звука, глядя в ответ, только грудная клетка болит и сладко воет_. _И это почти пугает_. _И, Господи боже_ … _ему нужна помощь_.

\- _Ты всегда мой волк_.

Откуда-то из мокрой, прогнившей и сгоревшей реальности раздаётся хруст веток.

 _Хейл поднимает руки и обхватывает его талию, забираясь под байку, привлекая к себе_. _Костяшки болят, но на это так легко не обращать внимания_. _На губах улыбка, которую он почти не ощущает_.

\- _О, боже, мне достался волк с самыми нежными руками_. _Осторожнее, большой парень, это_ … они, Дерек?

Дерек вздрагивает, падая в настоящее. Стайлз в его руках напрягается ледяной струной. Резко оборачивается.

\- Это они? - напряжённо повторяет, и не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы услышать колотящееся сердце. Оно бьёт так сильно, что мешает ему говорить.

Шаги практически около них. Тяжёлые, прущие, как танки, их слышно даже сквозь дождь. Хейл сглатывает и кивает, поднимаясь. Ноги едва держат, но держат. Теперь к бессилию прибавляется накатывающая ненависть. 

Дерек протягивает руку и помогает встать Стайлзу. С них обоих льёт дождевая вода. С подбородков, кончиков пальцев, с одежды. Они словно вышли из реки или озера.

\- Дерек, иди, - голос мальчишки не узнать. Он шарит руками по внутренним карманам, судорожно вглядываясь в темноту леса. - Проваливай, слышишь?

\- Поздно.

\- Твою мать… упрямый ты сукин сын.

Хруст веток справа, слева, спереди. 

Тишина только позади - там пропасть и разрушенная, сгоревшая прошлая жизнь. Мёртвый город. Шаги замедляются, и кажется, что в темноте уже можно разобрать огромные очертания массивных фигур. Так они и являются. Из темноты. От этих существ невозможно сбежать.

Они - убийцы. Оружие. Тех, кто сильнее. В тысячи раз сильнее их.

\- _Есть_ , - движение руки останавливается и Стайлз весь как-то каменеет. Видимо, нашёл последнюю гранату.

Изначально их было четыре. Когда ещё были живы Скотт и Питер. Когда ещё оставались крохи бесполезной, скорее даже яростной, выпотрошенной надежды. Правильнее всего было бы назвать так чувство, которое не давало опустить руки и просто рухнуть в мясорубку вперёд головой.

Они - стая. Волки встречают смерть, сцепив зубы на глотке врага.

Дерек на миг прикрывает глаза, а затем переводит взгляд на застывших полукругом берсерков в двадцати шагах от них. Их нет смысла считать, но мозг делает это самостоятельно. Пять, десять, двенадцать. Капли разбиваются о панцири и рогатые черепа.

Последний воздух, который они вдыхают - воздух, полный гари. От этого сводит внутренности. Дерек чувствует ледяную руку окоченевшими пальцами. Поворачивает голову и встречает прямой взгляд его человека.

Так он смотрит всегда, когда хочет сказать что-то важное. 

Так он всегда говорит: “Ты. Мой. Волк.” когда нет возможности сказать вслух. 

Так смотрят, когда хотят оказаться в другом месте, в другой жизни, в другом времени. Но с тобой. 

Так любят. И помоги им небо.

Крошечный кивок, и обнажение из глаз исчезает. Челюсти сжимаются. Первый шаг делает Дерек, наклоняясь и издавая дикий рёв. Практически настоящий рёв бывшего альфы. От этого звенит в ушах и замирает сердце.

Берсерки срываются со своих мест.

…- _Ещё_ … _Дерек, ещё_ …

 _Короткие ногти впиваются в каменные мышцы спины_. _Судорожно царапают мокрую кожу и трискель_. _Стайлз запрокидывает голову, открывая шею с тугими вздувшимися венами для поцелуев, и громко стонет, слепо глядя в потолок_.

\- _О, Господи, Дерек_ … _Обоже, обожемой_ …

 _Дерек рычит, кусает солёную кожу и с силой всасывает в себя где-то на уровне ключицы_. _Тело под ним беспрерывно движется, встречая каждое движение на полпути, хватается за плечи, заходится крупной дрожью и издаёт звуки, от которых нежный секс превращается в трах, сносящий крышу, ломающий мебель, переворачивающий столы, стулья, цветочные горшки_. 

_Стайлз такой обалденно-чувствительный, такой нетерпеливо-выстанывающий какую-то чушь, что Дерек против воли ускоряет движения, вбиваясь в горячее тело_. _Исходящий смазкой член трётся о его вздрагивающий живот, и он старается прижаться сильнее, впившись руками в поясницу Стайлза, чтобы увеличить скользкое трение_.

\- _Ты такой узкий_ , - _хрипит он, прикусывая угловатое плечо_. _В ответ поджарое тело заходится новой волной предоргазменной дрожи_.

\- _Говори_ , - _Стайлз сжимает его волосы на затылке в кулак и тянет наверх, на себя, вызывая возбуждённое рычание_. _Он жарко шепчет в самое ухо_. - _Говори, пожалуйста_. _Мне нужно_ … _твой голос_.

\- _Я хочу тебя_ , - _получается сбито_. - _Я хочу трахать тебя бесконечно_. _Чтобы ты пропах мной с ног до головы_. _Чтобы_ … _каждая твоя_ …

\- _Ох, бля-ядь_!..

 _Стайлза прошибает, когда Дерек задевает простату_. 

_Он стискивает зубы и рычит, впиваясь пальцами в мокрые бока своего волка_. _Яростно насаживается на его член, практически встав на затылок и не отрывая полуприкрытых глаз от напряжённого лица, покрытого каплями пота_. _Стылые радужки горят огнём, о котором в аду даже не мечтали_.

Из глубины летящей по венам крови, судорожных ударов сердца и лихорадочных стонов доносится болезненный рёв и чей-то слабый вскрик. _Но это теряется в следующую же секунду, когда Стайлз крепко обхватывает шею Дерека_.

\- _Дерек, пожалуйста_ … _Я сейчас_ … _мой_ … _мой_ … 

_Моймой **мой волк**_.

 _Хейл закидывает колено Стайлза на свой локоть, проникая глубже, втягивая горячий рот в глубокий поцелуй_. _Стайлз всхлипывает, напрягается всем своим телом_. _Сейчас_. _Сейчас_.

 _Ещё несколько толчков, а затем_ … 

мир сносит в пустоту опаляющей ударной волной.

 

  
Где-то в будущем идёт дождь.


End file.
